Apa Kamu Percaya, dengan Dunia Baru Kita Nanti?
by Leche82
Summary: Mereka percaya ini bukan akhir yang bahagia.. Tapi janji itu membuat sebuah kepercayaan baru, akan dunia baru yang sanggup membuat dunia mereka berubah menjadi bahagia. LeviEren. ― " APHIN123 Rivaere/Erumin Fanfic Challenge 01 "


**. . .**

_Notes :_

_1.) LeviEren/RivaEren/CorporalEren/MidgetEren—mana aja nama pairing Levi sama Eren yang anda suka UvU *slapped*_

_2.) Campuran antara sedikit timeline based on manga + sedikit timeline AU *buat lanjutannya* /o/_

_3.) Ada sisipan kata dalam Inggris , karena entah kenapa kalau saya sadur kedalam bahasa kurang pas buat saya, maaf 8''D_

_3.) Berusaha IC tapi siapalah saya ini bukan Isayama sensei _(:''''''3 jadi kalau ooc nggak apa ya, harap maklum /u\_

_4.) Semoga yang baca sukaaaaaaaaa :D /joget_

_5.) Ngikutan ini **" APHIN123 Rivaere/Erumin Fanfic Challenge 01 " **  
_

_monggo di cek link nya kakaagh www . facebook notes/aphin/aphin123-rivaereerumin-fanfic-challenge-01/258074214341799 (hilangkan spasinya UvU) (y)_

**. . .**

* * *

**. . .**

"Hei _corporal_.." Nadanya bertanya, menatap orbs hitam yang selalu memberinya tatap terdalam. Senyumnya merekah, sejenak.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau percaya, kalau suatu saat kita bisa bertemu lagi? Di dunia yang baru."

Levi balas menatapnya dengan tenang, seperti biasa. Tapi tidak dengan _gesture_ yang lain, rahang kakunya rileks, kemilau matanya melunak, dan ia melakukan sesuatu yang Eren suka. Tersenyum tipis. Senyum kecil yang selalu berusaha Eren rekam dalam detail memorinya. Ia suka, **sangat suka**, senyum Levi.

"Ya."

Sungguh, Eren tak dapat meminta lebih baik dari tanggapan itu.

"Ahh, terima kasih karena telah mengatakan 'ya'."

**. . .**

* * *

**. . .**

**Apa Kamu Percaya, Dengan Dunia Baru Kita Nanti?**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

******. . .**

* * *

Siapapun anggota—baik itu anggota _scouting_, _military_, _garrison_, maupun anggota kelompok angkatan 104—mungkin akan menjawab bahwa _corporal_ Levi merupakan sosok angkuh, galak, kuat, atau yang paling merangkum semuanya 'menakutkan'. Sebut ia dengan kata 'kecil' maka bisa jadi ia menendangmu keluar dari perlindungan nyaman tembok. Bukan salah Levi terlahir dengan fisik lebih pendek dari koleganya yang lain ataupun wajah yang angker, ia toh hanya tetap berpegang pada sifatnya dan memanfaatkan wajah itu dengan baik. _Well_, nyaris semua memandangnya _ngeri_.

Catat itu. _Nyaris _semua.

Eren Yeager adalah salah satu dari sedikit manusia yang memandang Levi berbeda. Berbanding 360 derajat dari kebanyakan opini yang rusuh. Levi baginya merupakan sosok yang punya wibawa, tegas, tenang, berpikir maju, dan mengagumkan. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengagumi Levi. Siapa yang begitu hebat dan berdedikasi melawan titan disaat yang lain lari ketakutan? Siapa yang sebenarnya menaruh kepercayaan besar kepada anggota yang dipimpinnya, meski tidak ditunjukkan dalam aksi? Siapa yang masih memberinya kepercayaan sebagai manusia—bukan makhluk aneh—selain Levi dan segelintir temannya?

Mau mengingatkannya pada insiden di persidangan, dan bertanya apa otak Eren telah rusak sehingga ia tetap menilai Levi mengagumkan? Tidak, Eren bukan pria _masochist_. Ia masih normal, ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa kali pertama Levi menendangnya saat persidangan, ia merasa sakit saat harus mengigit tangannya. Meskipun ia dapat berubah menjadi titan yang begitu besar, bukan berarti ia kebal akan rasa sakit. Ia paham betul kenapa Levi melakukan itu. Dan ingatkan ia bagaimana Levi menghampirinya lepas insiden itu?

_"Eren, apa kau membenciku?"_

_"T-tidak.. S-saya paham kenapa anda melakukan itu."_

Perasaannya pada Levi bukan sekedar rasa yang mendadak tumbuh. Rasa itu berkembang. Mulanya hanya rasa hormat, kekaguman biasa, beranjak menjadi percik suka, kemudian merambah emosinya.

"_Eren, kau baik baik saja?"_

Pertanyaan yang biasa, namun selalu berhasil membuatnya bersyukur karena bertahan hidup. Ada sesuatu dari tiap intonasi Levi yang mampu menenangkan Eren, kekhawatiran yang punya arti dalam, dan sanggup membuat hatinya menjerit bahagia. Tolong katakan padanya, bagaimana bisa ia tidak menaruh _sedikit_ rasa pada Levi?

* * *

_**. . .**_

_You're the sky that I fell through_

_And I remember the view whenever I'm holding you_

_**. . .**_

* * *

Meja kayu panjang dengan ukiran minimalis itu terasa kaku, jauh lebih kaku dari hari lalu. Dingin. Sama dengan hawa kastil yang seolah membeku, ingin meremukkan raga-raga yang masih setia tinggal disana. Ruang yang biasa mereka pakai makan bersama dirundung duka. Eren Yeager menatap kosong pada secangkir teh hangat yang ia buat, lama, dalam, diam. Levi hanya berjarak beberapa kursi darinya, melakukan hal yang sama pada cangkir kopinya.

Sekelebat memori buruk itu masih menghantui pikirannya, menolak untuk terhapus dan memaksanya untuk selalu mengingat. Eren disana kala mimpi buruk itu terjadi, ia yang melihat bagaimana koleganya—_yang terbaik_ dari anggota Levi—satu persatu tumbang. Ia yang menyaksikan detik-detik terakhir kala nyawa itu menghilang, ia yang kemudian meluapkan amarahnya, ia yang lantas gagal menghadapi titan wanita itu. Kalau,_ kalau saja_ ia bertindak lebih cepat, lebih tanggap, lebih kuat dari titan itu—semua tidak akan terjadi, kan? Mungkin.. _Mungkin saja_ malam ini ia masih dapat bersenda gurau dengan Petra, masih harus mendengar logat aneh Oluo, masih dapat mendengar saran-saran berharga Gunther dan Eld. Bahkan _mungkin saja_ kalau ia berhasil membunuh titan wanita itu—Levi tidak harus merasakan cidera pada tangannya.

Matanya panas, kepalanya pusing. Salahkah Eren kalau ia merasa begitu gagal dan ingin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri?

Levi menghela napas dalam, memecah kesunyian yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Berdua. Dua raga yang masih bernapas dan berpijak di tanah bumi. Ia menggerlingkan pandangannya, beralih menuju Eren yang masih menatap kosong pada cangkirnya.

"Eren.."

Ia memanggil, setelah usahanya untuk berbicara sebelum ini gagal. Eren tidak menggubrisnya, hanya sekedar menjawab dan kemudian kembali diam. Levi bukan tipe yang mau berbicara banyak, ia lebih memilih diam dan hanya bersuara di saat-saat tertentu—namun tidak kali ini.

"...hey, Eren Yeager."

Kali ini nada suaranya lebih tegas, masih berusaha menarik perhatian Eren. Yang dituju menatapnya perlahan, sebelum Eren mengernyitkan alis tebalnya dan menjatuhkan pandangannya ke lantai. Dinilai sebagai manusia berhati dingin, bukan berarti Levi tidak merasakan nelangsa yang sama dengan Eren. Saat ini pikirannya terpecah, ia masih merasa duka yang mendalam atas kepergian anggotanya, ia masih menaruh dendam yang teramat bagi titan wanita itu. Diantara itu semua, ada sebagian perhatiannya yang tertuju pada Eren. Ada hal yang ingin ia lakukan untuk bocah itu.

"Aku tidak menyalahkan aksimu hari ini."

Mendengar pernyataan Levi, pundak yang masih tertunduk itu sedikit gemetar. Perlu beberapa menit untuk Levi beranjak, ia duduk di kursi kosong tepat di sebelah Eren.

"Kau tidak salah."

Ia mengulang pernyataannya, dan kali ini Eren memberinya respon. Jemari itu perlahan meraih kemeja Levi, menggenggamnya seolah itu merupakan satu-satunya pegangan yang ia punya. Punggungnya berdesir halus, dan hal berikut yang Levi dengar hanya suara isak tertahan Eren. Mulanya perlahan, namun saat tangan kekar Levi membawanya dalam sebuah peluk hangat, tangis Eren pecah. Eren menangis, seperti dam air yang rusak dan hancur. Levi mengernyit pilu, merasa sakit yang sama dengan yang Eren tanggung.

Malam itu, sang _corporal_ memberi peluk yang dapat membawa Eren pergi dari bayang-bayang memori buruknya. Setidaknya untuk satu malam.

* * *

_**. . .**_

_Chills run down my spine as our fingers entwine_

_**. . .**_

* * *

Disinilah mereka sekarang, masih di tengah pertempuran yang selalu membuat fisik dan jiwa lelah. Rasanya ingin berhenti, selesai, hidup damai, mati saja lebih baik, apa gunanya hidup, dan banyak rintihan lain yang tak pernah terwujud.

Eren juga begitu, ia juga punya rintihan yang ia simpan baik-baik. Ia cuma anak lelaki, bahkan _masih bocah_. Umur lima belas tahun yang semestinya ia habiskan dengan teman-temannya, keluarganya, bersenang-senang selayaknya anak lain dan menikmati hidup. Bukan seperti ini, bukan di tengah hari-hari yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi membunuh titan. Sudah cukup ia menatap satu persatu temannya mati, meninggalkan hanya jasad di bumi, dan ia sendiri tak tahu kemana raga mereka bernaung nantinya. Ia bahkan telah kehilangan keluarganya, ibu tersayang dan ayah yang entah dimana keberadaannya. Mungkin tidak ada yang menyadari betapa ia merasa terluka, tidak Armin, bahkan tidak Mikasa—Eren paham gadis itu menatapnya lebih dari sekedar keluarga, tapi rasa yang ia punya untuknya hanya sebatas itu, tidak lebih.

Levi. Hanya Levi yang paham.

"..sehabis ini, kalau perang ini selesai.. Aku ingin pergi keluar. Armin bilang, ada laut di luar sana. Besarnya melebihi sungai yang ada di dalam tembok.. Hutan, pegunungan yang luas, bahkan ada tanah yang selalu dingin, ada salju—"

Ia menatap Levi lagi, sebelum menunduk menatap piring makan malamnya dan terdiam. Merasa sedikit malu dengan ucapannya yang terkesan kekanakkan, rona merah pudar sontak memanas di kedua pipinya. Ia tidak akan heran kalau Levi menatapnya aneh.

"..salju, laut, pegunungan, pantai, katanya ada empat musim di dunia."

Levi membalasnya, tetap diam dan tenang di tempat duduknya. Kembali pada suasana malam yang sunyi di kastil, meja makan kayu yang panjang, serta jarak diantara ia dan Eren yang dirasa jauh meski hanya terhalang dua kursi. Eren masih menunduk, tapi Levi tahu bocah itu tengah merona malu. Menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobservasi tiap tingkah laku Eren membuatnya memahami, mengenal lebih dekat, hingga ia tak dapat melepas pandangannya dari Eren.

"Eren.." Ia memanggil dengan suara khasnya, dalam, tenang, menghanyutkan.

"..y-ya?"

"Harapanmu tidak terdengar begitu buruk. Dunia di luar tembok.. Aku juga ingin pergi kesana."

Zamrud hijaunya berkilau, tidak lagi menatap piring makannya yang telah kosong. Ia kini menatap Levi seutuhnya, tatap penuh harap dari seorang anak lelaki kepada kekasihnya. Iya, _kekasih_. Dengan pernyataan rasa suka yang tulus, tidak berlebihan dan cukup ia dan Levi yang mengetahuinya. Bahkan di tengah kondisi kacau seperti ini, masih tersisa sedikit kebahagiaan yang dapat ia raih. Levi menghela napas pelan, menyingkirkan secangkir kopi yang tengah ia sesap. Ia geser sedikit kursi kayu itu, menyediakan cukup ruang baginya untuk memanggil Eren dan memberinya isyarat. Isyarat apa? Tentu saja isyarat baginya duduk di pangkuan sang _corporal_. Eren, dengan semburat merah pudarnya, perlahan menghampiri Levi. Ia tak perlu berpikir dua kali sebelum duduk di tempat istimewanya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Levi. Kali ini ialah yang menuju kesana, ketempat Levi.

"..apa.. Apa Levi mau," Sedikit gugup, mau berapa kalipun ia memanggil nama itu, tetap saja hatinya berdebar kencang. "Pergi denganku keluar, menjelajahi dunia?"

Dalam perjuangan panjang hidupnya, Levi belum pernah benar-benar punya harapan yang sama dengan yang Eren utarakan. Selama ini ia hidup dengan membenci dunia, ia hidup dengan rasa dendam yang mendalam pada tiap titan, ia belum merasa seutuhnya hidup. Tapi anak ini, Eren Yeager, yang kini berada dalam dekapannya, memeluknya erat—membuat dunianya berubah. Perlahan, Eren merasuki kehidupannya. Untuk pertama kalinya Levi merasakan bahwa hidup tidak begitu buruk.

"Ya, mengapa tidak? Denganmu.. Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk."

Hangat. Dekapan Eren membuatnya hangat dan nyaman.

* * *

_**. . .**_

_And your sighs harmonize with mine_

_**. . .**_

* * *

Napasnya memburu, badannya menolak untuk diberi perintah agar tetap berdiri tegak dan menuntaskan semuanya. Pelupuk matanya berat akan darah segar yang menetes dari kepalanya. Bajunya juga lembab, terkena rembesan darah dari luka-luka yang ia terima. Tangan Levi gemetar, kakinya hilang sebagian, menyisakan satu yang menumpu tubuhnya lemah dan memaksanya bersender ke salah satu pohon besar yang telah rusak. Ia lelah. Ini sudah dalam batas kemampuannya bertahan. Ditatapnya pemandangan sekitar, koleganya yang sekarat, kumpulan titan yang masih mengelukan suara kerasnya, dataran yang rusak. Pandangan matanya mulai gamang, bersamaan dengan napas yang mulai tunduk pada keinginan tubuhnya untuk berhenti. Ia belum boleh menyerah, belum—

"LEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Teriakan frustasi ini mengalihkan pandangannya, membawanya pada sosok remaja yang berusaha berlari ke arahnya. Dengan kondisi tubuh yang tak berbeda jauh dengannya, Eren berusaha menggapainya. Tubuh itu memaksa keluar dari gumpalan daging titan-nya, membuatnya berteriak ngeri—namun Eren tidak peduli. Ia harus menemui Levi, ia harus memastikan lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu tetap baik-baik saja.

"LE—"

Eren tercengang, matanya menunjukkan rasa horor yang luar biasa. Levi, berada dalam kondisi yang mengilukan. Corporal yang begitu kuat, yang kekuatannya bahkan dielukan setara dengan satu pasukan, yang biasanya selalu tanpa cacat dalam mengalahkan titan, kini terlihat begitu mengenaskan. Eren berjalan pincang, kecepatannya melambat selagi ia mendekati Levi. Levi-_nya._

"...mereka terlalu banyak.."

Eren terdiam, mematung sesaat untuk menangkap perkataan Levi, sebelum ia kembali bereaksi saat tubuh Levi merosot. Teriakannya tertahan, berganti dengan air mata yang tak lagi dalam bentuk isak. Eren meraih tubuh Levi, ia tundukkan kepalanya dalam rasa sesak.

"Jangan menangis.." Ia membisikkan kata-katanya, dalam nada pendek yang semakin pudar. "Kau.. Hanya boleh menangis.." Levi membelai pelan sedikit helai coklat Eren yang basah, membawanya pada kulit halus yang biasa ia kecup. "Saat aku melakukannya denganmu.. Di ranjang.."

Eren menggeleng cepat, bulir-bulir air mata yang tetap mengalir keluar dari zamrud indahnya tanpa tertahan. Ia tak bisa, ia tak sanggup. Jangan. Jangan. Jangan. Jangan Levi. **TOLONG jangan ambil Levi**.

"..Le..vi.."

"Ssshh..."

Napas itu semakin melambat, satu persatu. Dada Levi mulai perlahan berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya yang biasa, gerakan naik turun untuk membuktikan bahwa ia masih disana, masih hidup. Tubuhnya yang lemah ia paksakan bersandar kembali ke belakang pohon besar yang menahannya jatuh. Ia masih disini, Eren. Pandangannya kabur, namun ia tuntut dua orbs malamnya untuk tetap menatap Eren. Digiringnya jemari yang gemetar itu menuju jantungnya, berdetak kian pelan seiring waktunya yang menipis. Eren menggeleng lagi, tak kuasa meremas lemah pada kemeja Levi yang kini berwarna merah. Merah akan rembesan darah yang tak kuasa ia tolong.

"Eren.."

Suara levi memanggilnya lembut, berusaha membuat kekasihnya tetap tegar untuk saat-saat terakhir ini. Levi masih sempat melihat bagaimana kondisi Eren yang tak jauh berbeda darinya. Lengan anak itu hilang sebagian, kakinya pincang, bajunya lembab oleh darah segar yang masih mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya—dan tidak ada asap kesembuhan yang biasa Eren tunjukkan saat ia meregenerasi dirinya sendiri. Anak itu sama sepertinya, bukan manusia super yang dapat bertahan dari apapun yang membunuhnya.

"Hey.." Levi meluluskan sebuah senyum tipis, ia tahu Eren suka saat ia melakukan itu. Genggamannya pada jemari yang gemetar itu menguat walau hanya sesaat. "Dunia yang lain.. Dunia baru.." Ia berhasil, perhatian Eren sepenuhnya untuknya. "..aku masih percaya.. Pasti bisa bertemu denganmu disana."

Walau bulir air mata itu masih menetes dari pelupuk matanya, Eren menyunggingkan senyumnya yang biasa Levi lihat. Salah satu hal dari Eren yang ia suka. "..kau janji?"

"Ya.."

Pertanyaannya terdengar lemah, nyaris seperti bisikan untuknya sendiri. Tapi Levi membalasnya, dengan janji yang selalu Eren ingat. Mereka bukan pasangan romantis, bahkan jauh dari kata itu. Levi jarang memujinya, memberinya perhatian seperti pasangan lain yang terang-terangan menunjukkan pada dunia kalau mereka bersama. Tapi Levi memberi Eren lebih dari sekedar gesture yang dapat dilihat secara mata telanjang. Lelaki itu menerimanya, seutuhnya. Levi memberinya perhatian melalui caranya yang kaku, selalu terselip kekhawatiran, rasa cemas, perhatian, rasa sayang, dan cinta dari tiap tutur kata Levi padanya. Kala tubuh mereka bersatupun, bukan hanya kontak fisik biasa, Levi melakukannya dengan lebih.

"Kita pasti bertemu, lagi?"

Didekatkannya wajah sembabnya kearah Levi, sebelum ia memberi kecup singkat untuk bibir tipisnya. Levi membalas, untuk terakhir kalinya memaksakan raganya memeluk Eren, membawa anak itu dalam dekapannya. "Aku.. Mencintaimu."

Lagi-lagi tangis itu pecah, tangis pilu Eren yang tak rela. Sedikitpun ia tak pernah rela harus kehilangan Levi, tidak sekarang dan tidak kapanpun. Tapi takdir menggariskan nasibnya lain, tidak mengizinkannya tetap bersama Levi seberapa besarpun keinginannya, permohonannya, doanya, isaknya. Tubuh kecil yang selalu melindunginya, yang selalu memberinya tempat, memberinya kehangatan, mendekapnya tiap ia tidur dan bermimpi buruk, membuatnya lupa akan kelelahan, mengijinkannya tetap menjadi anak anak—tubuh Levi dingin, lengannya jatuh mengikuti gravitasi dan tak lagi sanggup mendekapnya. Eren tak lagi dapat mendengar tarikan napasnya yang biasa, tenang dan teratur. Kedua kelopaknya menutup, meninggalkan wajah Levi yang diam tanpa bergeming sedikitpun.

Ditelusurinya wajah itu dengan jemarinya, menatap kantung matanya, membelai pelan pipi Levi, meniti rahang tegasnya. Eren masih menangis, seakan menunggu Levi membuka matanya dan mengatakan kalau ia baru saja terkena tipuan tidak lucu. Tapi menunggupun ia, _corporal_ tersayangnya tak kunjung merespon. Ia tetap diam dalam tangisnya, lama. Cukup lama..

* * *

**. . .**

"_Ingat Eren, cuma dua hal.. Yang wajib kau serahkan seluruh hidupmu."_

"_Oh.. Untuk kebersamaan semuanya, kan? Maksudku, membebaskan seluruh umat manusia dari rasa takut pada titan, dan tentu saja membawa manusia dalam kemenangan!"_

"_Tepat."_

"_Mm.. Lalu, yang satu lagi apa, corporal?"_

"_Kau tidak tahu?"_

"_Uhh.. Tidak..."_

"_..tentu saja aku. Kau harus menyerahkan seluruh dirimu untukku, kan?"_

"_E-EHH.. Aaaa.. Ehhhh—"_

"_Jawabanmu?"_

"_Aaaaaa i-itu—"_

"_Eren Yeager."_

"_Y-ya, tentu saja ya!"_

_**. . .**_

* * *

Hingga sekelebat ingatannya membawa Eren mengingat bagaimana ia merona saat Levi menggodanya. Bagaimana Levi mengharuskan Eren untuk menjadi miliknya seutuhnya, tentu saja ia tidak menolak dan justru menerimanya dengan senang hati. Levi mengajarinya untuk tegar, mengingatkannya untuk apa tujuan hidupnya. Sontak ia termenung. Eren mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal, menarik napas panjang sebelum memberi senyum termanisnya untuk Levi yang telah tertidur selamanya.

"Perjuanganku disini masih harus berlanjut.. Aku harus menuntaskannya.." Ia merelakan saat jemarinya mulai berpisah dari tautan Levi. Hatinya menjerit ngilu. "Sebentar lagi saja.. Sebentar lagi.." Tangisnya tidak mereda. Ia tidak mau berpisah. "Kau harus menungguku disana.. Kau sudah janji.." Eren menggenggam kepalan kaku itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, membawanya untuk satu kecup perpisahan.

"..sampai bertemu lagi, Levi. Aku mencintaimu selamanya.."

* * *

_**. . .**_

_Unmistakably I can still feel your heart_

_**. . .**_

* * *

_[xxx years later]_

_[London, 2__x__xx, Titan's Museum]_

_**. . .**_

"Hey Eren! Jangan melamun begitu _dong_. Mengacalah wajahmu _kayak_ orang tolol, tahu?"

Adalah Jean Kirstein, anak lelaki yang selalu mencari masalah dengan Eren. Ia melambaikan jemarinya di depan wajah Eren saat anak itu menatap kosong pada patung titan yang besarnya tiga kali lipat dari ukuran badannya. Zamrud itu mengerjap kaget dan melotot sebagai bentuk kekesalannya pada Jean.

"Hei! Siapa yang bilang mukaku _kayak_ orang tolol, bukannya itu mukamu?"

"Oh yaa? Lalu siapa yang melongo menatap patung titan sampai lima menit lewat?"

"Memangnya kau tidak, HAH?"

"Aku pernah melihatnya sebelum kau, hah! Makanya sering jalan-jalan _dong_ jangan cuma di rumah saja, bocah penyakitan weeee!"

"Apa kau bilang? Siapa yang penyakitan enak saja, dasar muka kudaaaa!"

"HEEEYY, apa maksudmu muka kuda, dasar besar omongan tapi adu panco saja kau selalu kalah dariku wwoooooo!"

Eren baru saja mau membalas ucapan Jean dengan sejuta kalimat balasan yang ia pilih dari kamus mengejeknya. Tapi sebuah sentilan tak diundang di dahi baik untuknya dan untuk Jean membuat Eren mengerang sakit dan bersama-sama mengeluarkan kata "AWWWW!". Ya, sentilan itu kecil tapi terasa nyeri.

"Ayo Eren, Jean, berhenti bertengkar," Mereka melirik pelaku penyentilan yang tak lain tak bukan merupakan guru sejarah mereka, Mrs. Hanji. "Aku mengerti bagaimana menariknya melihat replika titan-titan ini, mereka makhluk menakjubkan memang. Tubuh sebesar itu tapi ukuran kepala mereka variatif, belum lagi di dalam ada yang berukuran lima belas kali dari kita! Ohhh menakjubkan! Aku sendiri penasaran bagaimana mereka hidup di jaman dulu kala, hmmm mungkin penelitianku berikutnya harus tentang mereka ya—oh tapi cukup dulu, Jean, kau kan sebagai ketua rombongan sekarang dan jangan membantahku karena aku juga lihat bagaimana kau tadi menganga lebar di depan replika titan—"

Jean memasang wajah tak terima dan Eren tertawa.

"—Eren kau juga salah kenapa terprovokasi Jean. Jadi sekarang, Jean pergi ke rombongan depan dan jangan membantah. Wakilmu Marco kesusahan di depan, ayo sana bantu.. Rombongan belakang biar Ibu yang pegang."

Keduanya sama-sama meringis sebelum Jean memeletkan lidahnya pada Eren dan bergegas pergi ke rombongan terdepan. Eren balas memelet kesal.

"Eren, kau ketinggalan rombongan. Ayo cari rombonganmu dan jangan lupa kerjakan kertas penelitianmu."

"Iya, Mrs Hanji, permisi."

Eren menunduk sedikit sebelum berlari kecil mencari kelompoknya, ia sempat menoleh untuk melihat Mrs. Hanji yang tengah _asyik_ sendiri berpose memotret dirinya dan replika titan yang mengagumkannya—dan memaksa salah seorang guru lain, _sir_ Mike untuk menemaninya dan foto bersama. Sembari menahan tawa, Eren berhasil meraih pundak salah satu rombongannya. Anak lelaki seusianya, enam belas tahun, dengan perawakan lebih mungil dan memiliki helai rambut _blonde_.

"Armin.."

"Eren! Oh.. Darimana saja.. Aku mencarimu."

"Hehe, maaf.. Aku sedikit tersangkut di bagian replika titan tiga meter itu."

"Ahh, yasudah.. Hanya saja Mikasa sempat panik saat menyadari kau hilang di belakang.."

"Err.."

Armin tertawa pelan, menepuk sisi lengan Eren dan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. "Kurasa ia sedang bertanya pada Jean, atau Marco. Nanti bilang saja kau izin ke toilet."

Eren balas tersenyum, menampilkan sedikit geligi putihnya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan observasinya bersama Armin, dan rekan sekelompoknya yang lain ; Connie dan Sasha. Mikasa, adik angkatnya yang kembali dengan terburu-buru kemudian memberinya sedikit ceramah singkat agar Eren tetap dalam kelompok dan tidak memisahkan diri. Connie menertawainya sementara Sasha sibuk menyapukan pandangannya ke setiap replika titan dengan kunyahan roti didalam mulutnya.

Eren Yeager kini berusia enam belas tahun, dan duduk di bangku sekolah senior. Keluarganya lengkap, ayahnya seorang peneliti dan ibunya sebagai ibu rumah tangga yang biasa. Mereka mengadopsi Mikasa saat anak perempuan itu berusia lima tahun, keluarganya merupakan teman dekat keluarga Yeager dan meninggal karena mengalami kecelakaan. Eren merupakan anak yang tergolong aktif di sekolahnya, ia memiliki banyak teman dan kehidupan yang menyenangkan. Seru kalau boleh ditingkatkan.

Tapi, di dalam hidupnya, Eren selalu mempunyai perasaan janggal. Meskipun ia memiliki wajah yang tampan dan fisik yang baik, ia tak pernah pacaran, padahal cukup banyak wanita yang menaruh hati padanya. Ia pernah mengatakan pada sahabatnya, Armin, bahwa ia merasa janggal dan selalu mencari seseorang yang kerap muncul dalam sekelebat mimpinya. Armin, sebagaimana anak terpintar di seluruh sekolah, memberinya pernyataan bahwa mungkin saja mimpi itu merupakan bagian dari masa lalu Eren. Inilah yang membuatnya tak pernah bosan berteman dengan Armin, anak itu tidak pernah tidak menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Armin.. Coba tebak, tadi malam.. Mimpi yang sama kembali terulang."

Waktu istirahat dalam penelitian dimulai. Eren mengulum sedotan jus-nya, menelantarkan bekal yang dibuat Ibunya tadi pagi untuk acara karyawisatanya ke musium titan. Armin mengunyah potongan sushinya perlahan, meletakkan sumpitnya dengan baik sebelum melirik ke rombongan lainnya. Memastikan bahwa Mikasa tengah sibuk berbagi bekal dengan Sasha dan Connie tak jauh dari mereka. Ia tahun Eren tak pernah mau membicarakan perihal bunga tidurnya dengan anak lain.

"Ah.. Soal mimpi itu lagi? Apa yang kau lihat kali ini?"

"Mmm.. Kalau sebelumnya, yang kulihat hanya berupa siluet, entah kenapa tadi malam.. Mendadak semuanya menjadi lebih jelas," Ia memutar sedotan panjangnya lagi, memangku dagu dengan tangannya yang lain. "Uhh.. Tapi, kalau kuceritakan ini, jangan.." Ia menatap Armin dengan cemas. "Jangan.. Berhenti jadi temanku ya.. Uhh maksudku.."

Armin memberinya senyum lain. "Hei, memang kau pikir kita sudah berapa lama berteman.. Kaupun tahu semua rahasiaku baik yang buruk dan benar, tapi tak pernah berhenti jadi temanku, kan?"

Eren berhenti cemas, ia membalas senyum Armin dan bersyukur memiliki teman sebaik si pirang.

"Yah.. Semalam akhirnya sosok itu lebih jelas, selama ini yang kutahu ia lebih pendek dariku. Yang membuatku kaget, ternyata ia _laki-laki_. Wajahnya masih belum jelas, tapi ia punya potongan rambut yang sedikit _unik_." Eren memainkan kedua tangannya menjadi tanda kutip sata ia mengatakan kata unik. "Poninya samping, tapi kedua sisi kepalanya err.. Setengah botak? Entahlah, potongan rambutnya cukup _old fashioned_—tapi entah kenapa kurasa itu cocok dengannya."

Armin kembali mengunyah sushinya dengan rapih dan mengangguk menanggapi cerita Eren.

"Uh lalu.. Aku marasa kalau di dalam mimpi itu.. Umm, h-hatiku jadi senang—err ya senang seperti orang bertemu dengan mm s-_soulmate_-nya, kau tahu, bahagia. D-dan ketika aku bangun, aku bangun sambil tersenyum—a-aneh ya?"

Armin menatapnya sejenak dalam diam, sebelum menggeleng pelan dan berujar. "Eren.. Kalau.. Kalau memang di masa lalumu kau berkencan dengan lelaki, dan mungkn saja itu berlaku dengan masa sekarang.. Kau tahu aku tetap mendukungmu, kan? Dan kau tahu sendiri bagaimana hubunganku.." Armin merona malu, dan menyadarkan Eren dari kegugupan sesaatnya. Ia sampai lupa, sahabatnya itu menjalin hubungan diam-diam dengan salah satu guru lelaki mereka. _Sir_ Smith. "...oh maksudku, kawan, bukankah bagus kalau didalam mimpimu kau merasa bahagia?"

"Hahaha, ya.. Yaaaaa.. Ehhhh tapi, ada hal lain yang membuatku ganjal."

"Apa?"

"Musium titan ini.. Entahlah tapi aku merasa kenal betul dengan titan-titan besar ini, aku tahu titik kelemahan mereka ada di leher bahkan sebelum mendapat penjelasan dari Mrs. Hanji. Aneh kan? Kenapa bisa.. Aku merasa familiar, dengan titan, dengan alat-alat pembunuhnya, dengan teori manusia hidup di dalam dinding tinggi..."

Armin terlihat berpikir, ia menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Dan untuk tambahan.. Uuuhh, mmm i-itu berhubungan juga dengan si p-pendek di dalam mimpiku—ahahahahaha..."

Eren menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, saat ini ia berani jamin wajahnya tengah merona merah. Armin memandanginya dengan senyum bahagia. Sebelum pemuda pirang itu sempat membalas, Mikasa mengingatkan Eren bahwa ia belum menyentuh bekalnya sedikitpun sementara waktu istirahat sebentar lagi habis. Terburu-buru Eren menghabiskan bekalnya yang cukup banyak, sempat tersedak sebelum Connie menawarinya air minum.

"Eren," Armin menepuk pundaknya pelan saat rombongan itu mulai bergerak lagi. "Kurasa di masa lalu kau dan lelaki itu merupakan pemburu titan? Keren sekali."

Eren tak sempat membalas ucapan Armin, ketika rombongan mereka setengah berlari mengikuti arahan _sir_ Smith dan kaki panjangnya menuju ruang pameran titan yang lain. Kali ini Eren kembali melongo, menatap replika titan yang berukuran lima belas meter. Cemooh Jean tak ia gubris, dan cukup bersyukur saat Marco menarik Jean mundur dan menjauh dari Eren. Titan itu diatur dengan pose bertahan, rahangnya terbuka lebar, memiliki surai gelap panjang dan mata zamrud yang sama dengan milik Eren. Ia mengernyitkan alis, mendapati sesuatu yang _sepertinya_ ia kenal dan membuat bulu kuduk Eren berdiri ngeri. Buru-buru ia berbalik mendengar Sasha memanggilnya untuk bergeser ke replika titan yang lain, sebelum badannya limbung dan menabrak tubuh lain di belakangnya.

"A-aaww..."

Eren terjatuh, ia usap bokongnya yang menghantam lantai musium dengan cukup keras. Kala ia menyadari telah menabrak sosok lain yang turut jatuh tak jauh darinya, lekas ia berusaha meminta maaf. Yang ia tabrak memiliki postur yang lebih pendek, kepala itu menunduk dan tengah mengikat ulang tali sepatu kulitnya yang copot. Hati Eren mencelos, degupnya kencang memandang fisik si lelaki. Helai rambutnya hitam legam—berpotongan sama seperti yang tadi ia uatarakan pada Armin saat makan siang.

Tunggu, ia kenal sosok ini.

"Aaaaa—s-_sir_, maafkan saya! Oh saya tidak sengaja, maaf badan saya limbung dan menabrak anda—"

"—lain kali bisa lebih hati-hati kan?"

Eren kembali diam, suara itu seketika melesak masuk kedalam indra pendengarnya. Zamrud indahnya perlahan membesar saat wajah itu menatap wajahnya, menunjukkan dua orbs langit malam yang turut membesar. Eren tak dapat berhenti menatapnya tanpa mengerjap, begitupun lelaki dengan _nametag_ "Levi".

_Kenal sekali_.

Rasa apa ini? Eren merasa jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup indahnya. Tapi ia tak sanggup bertindak jauh, tetap mematung menatap lelaki itu. Rasanya waktu berjalan lambat sekali kala ia kembali mengerjap saat _Levi_ menggenggam jemarinya yang ia kepal kencang di atas lantai musium yang beku. Levi berdiri sembari tetap menggenggam jemari Eren, genggaman yang kaku, kuat, namun terasa begitu familiar. Hangat.

"...Eren..."

Saat namanya terucap, saat itulah bulir air mata mengalir dari kedua zamrudnya. Tanpa Eren minta. Ingatannya, memorinya, mimpinya menjadi jelas sejernih air. Ia kenal betul suara itu, figur itu, wajah itu, kehangatannya, semuanya. Yakinkan ia bahwa Eren tak sedang bermimpi dan menatap halusinasi?

"...L...Levi..."

Levi mengangguk, meloloskan satu dari sedikit senyum tipis yang selalu ia berikan pada Eren. Di masa lalu.

"Lama tak jumpa.."

"...b-benar benar Levi?"

Satu anggukan kembali, dan Levi berusaha menariknya berdiri. Ia memandang Eren, mulai dari atas kepala hingga kakinya. Bocahnya yang dulu, terlihat lebih dewasa terlepas dari air mata yang menghiasi zamrud hijaunya. Levi tertawa tipis.

"Jangan cengeng.. Kau tak mau memberiku senyum manismu dan memelukku?"

Eren melepas tangisnya, buru-buru menghapus jejak air mata yang menghiasi wajahnya. Digenggamnya balik jemari Levi yang tak lagi dingin, dberikannya senyum terbaik yang Eren mampu. Ia menghamburkan diri dalam dekapan nyaman Levi, berkali kali membisikinya kata yang belum sempat ia balas di masa lalu.

"**Aku mencintaimu..**"

* * *

_**. . .**_

_Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall_

_**. . .**_

* * *

Suhu diluar ruangan itu mulai turun, mengindikasikan bahwa sebentar lagi salju akan segera berjatuhan dari langit. Tapi tidak dengan kamar mereka. Berada didalam dekapan Levi membuat Eren merasa nyaman dan hangat, tubuhnya memang masih lemah—tentu, Levi baru saja membuat seluruh tubuhnya berteriak dalam gairah. Pemilik orbs hitam malam itu membiarkan zamrudnya beristirahat diatas dadanya, sementara ia bersender di dinding kasur dan sibuk membelai helai coklat Eren.

Satu tahun, satu tahun Eren menunggu Levi kembali dari usianya yang dulu. Ia telah melontarkan protes dan mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya itu tidak buru-buru mencarinya. Tapi, mendengar musium titan yang ia kunjungi merupakan tempat yang dibangun Levi berdasar mimpinya, dan pernyataannya bahwa ia berharap dengan musium itu Eren dapat menemukannya—Eren seketika luluh. Mimpinya dan mimpi Levi sama. Dari dulu ia memang tak dapat menang dari Levi.

"Ne, Levi.." Eren bergumam, tetap pada posisinya merebahkan kepala diatas dada Levi. Ia mendengar tiap detak jantung Levi. Jantung itu berdetak stabil, menunjukkan manusia yang memilikinya hidup dengan baik. Eren bersyukur.

"Hmm?"

"Selamat datang kembali.."

Dan Eren menatapnya. Zamrud yang berkilau menahan tangis bahagia, semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya, dan senyum terbaik Eren yang selalu Levi tunggu. Ia mengabadikan pemandangan terindah itu dalam memorinya, diam sejenak—sebelum Eren bergerak dan kembali membuatnya kagum. Bulu mata Eren yang panjang menutup zamrudnya kala ia menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Levi. Bibir ranum itu mengecupnya malu, menyalurkan kehangatan yang telah lama ia rindukan. Erennya, oh betapa ia rindu.

Levi balas mengecupnya, memperdalam koneksi yang ia miliki dengan si pemuda. Jemarinya meremas helai rambut Eren, membawanya pada kesempatan untuk mendengar Eren melenguh nikmat. "Mmmhhh...". Ia melepas tautan itu, kembali menatap semburat merah yang kini makin jelas di pipi Eren. Levi tertawa pelan, membelai kekasihnya lembut.

"Ya, aku pulang, Eren.."

* * *

_**. . .**_

_Wherever you go, if my heart was a house you'd be home_

_**. . .**_

* * *

_**. . .**_

_"Eren.."_

_ "Ya, Levi?"_

_ "Kuharap.. Di dunia baru nanti, kau hidup jauh lebih baik dari sekarang."_

_ "...aku juga berharap kau hidup jauh, jauuuh lebih baik dari sekarang—"_

_ "Hiduplah di dunia yang bebas, seperti anak seusiamu.. Dan tunggu aku disana."_

_ "Ya, ya tentu saja.. Di dunia yang barupun, aku pasti setia menunggumu!"_

_**. . .**_

* * *

_**. . .**_

_Ps : lirik lagu "If My Heart Was A House" dari Owl City :3_

_Ps2 : diketik sambil berusaha nahan diri biar rating nggak naik- /dihempas_

_Ps3 : thanks to Mocai yang sudi direcokin jadi pembaca pertama /o/_

_**. . .**_


End file.
